bakuganbattleplanet_tcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Battle Planet TCG Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki ※ Be patient with new users, as they may not be familiar with how this site works. If you see a new user having trouble with editing, please direct them to a Staff Member or to the Editor's Guide for help on editing. ※ Spamming (including typing in all capital letters, or extravagant font styles), Vandalism, Trolling, Inappropriate Language (including the usage of censoring words by replacing letters with numbers and symbols, removing letters, or using chat speak), Flaming, and other inappropriate behavior is strictly forbidden. If you're unsure if a word you used is banned, try out our filter check here. ※ Do not reply to posts older than a week or two unless necessary. Always look at the date of the post before posting. ※ If you post new information, please give a reliable source. Also, before asking for a source/proof, look at the history of the page, because it should be there. This rule is taken very seriously, as we pride ourselves by trying to keep our information as correct and up to date as humanly possible, with as little assumptions as possible. Adding assumptions and claiming them to be true without any source or proof whatsoever may lead to a single warning, and any warning after could be an immediate ban. ※ Before asking questions about a card ruling and/or game mechanic, please read the Standard Fight Rules or the Rulings page of the specific card first, because the answer to your question may be in either of the mentioned pages. ※ Off-topic and fan-made stuff is allowed, but must be posted as blogs, not regular pages or forums. If you accidentally post it as a page, ask an admin to turn it into a blog. Fan-made skills are allowed as comments or blogs, but please mark them as such as to not confuse visitors who are simply browsing the site. Any fan-made skill that isn't marked as such will be deleted. Feel free to use the Bakugan Battle Planet TCG Fandom Wiki for any fan-made cards. ※ Do not add Photoshopped or edited images of any sort to official galleries and pages. Our screenshots are taken directly from the anime. The only kind of image editing allowed is cropping. ※ When discussing newly revealed cards, please wait until the page has been made to keep all discussion on one page to avoid clutter and spam. ※ NO TRADING ※ Do not use terms that can be considered offensive in other cultures. Remember, anyone from anywhere in the world can visit this site. Also, remember not everyone uses English as their main language and/or has a good command of English. ※ HOSTILE BEHAVIOR IS FORBIDDEN. Difference in opinion is a natural thing in society, if you wish to discuss anything, you must do so respectfully. Threads that break this rule or show risk of starting flaming wars will be deleted. ※ General chat rules can be found here. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse